Zakdorn
The Zakdorn were a sentient, humanoid species, whose homeworld was a member of the United Federation of Planets. They were characterized by three pouches of thick, fibrous tissue on both of their cheeks. For nine millennia, they were regarded by potential foes as having the greatest innately strategic minds in the galaxy. Because of this perception, no one has tested the Zakdorn in combat, prompting Worf to dismissively note that "the reputation means nothing." As a people, the Zakdorn were generally replete with self-assuredness and overconfidence. In 2365, the master strategist Sirna Kolrami visited the to serve as observer and mediator during a war games exercise in the Braslota system. ( ) They were one of the many species that attended the biennial Trade Agreements Conference held on Betazed in 2366. ( ) As of 2368, the Zakdorn had operated the Federation Surplus Depot Z15 in orbit of Qualor II for some time. ( ) People ;Named: * Klim Dokachin * Sirna Kolrami ;Unnamed Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** * Background information According to the for "Peak Performance", Zakdorn was pronounced as "ZACK-dorn". Kolrami himself was described in the script notes as "a slender weasel-like creature." According to Michael Westmore, in the case of designing the Zakdorn: Sometimes it's hard to design a humanoid makeup until we actually know who the actor is and what he looks like. ... There was nothing in the script telling me what the character would look like, and it wasn't until I started sculpting over the cast of Roy's head that I was able to come up with an idea. Roy has a full, round face, and I designed a set of appliances that would work with his features. We made a piece that went over his nose and upper lip, two pieces for the cheeks and an appliance for this forehead. I didn't want to do anything with his hair, so the hair stylist slicked it back, exposing more of his face. I also left his hands alone, because I knew there would be several scenes of him playing a game, and he would need his hands free. Once we had established what the Zakdorns looked like in "Peak Performance," I used the same makeup in "Unification." It was just a matter of adjusting and making a new set of appliances to fit the actor. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Makeup FX Journal, p. 72) The script notes for Dokachin's appearance described that "He is of a race called Zakdorn, noted for their self-assuredness and confidence. This translates into someone who is officious, fastidious, and pushy." According to a line cut from , Benjamin Sisko and Calvin Hudson were persuaded by Curzon Dax to play a game of dom-jot against two Zakdorn on Pelios Station. The Zakdorn were triumphant and Curzon revealed he had placed a bet on their victory. According to Star Trek: Star Charts ("United Federation of Planets II") and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), there was a star system named Zakdorn, which might possibly be the system of origin for this species, in the Beta Quadrant. This was a binary system with a M-class star and K-class star. External link * de:Zakdorn es:Zackdorns fr:Zakdorn ja:ザクドーン Category:Species